


Daydreaming at dawn.

by Morisae



Series: It might as well be spring. [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fluff, M/M, in which Oikawa Tooru can control the dark and Iwaizumi Hajime doesn't care at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22127320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morisae/pseuds/Morisae
Summary: Iwaizumi thinks they were meant to be.
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: It might as well be spring. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1592761
Comments: 5
Kudos: 34





	Daydreaming at dawn.

**Author's Note:**

> In which Oikawa Tooru beckons the darkness and maybe, just maybe, it's not the kind of darkness that Iwaizumi Hajime hates.

_I'm as restless as a willow in a windstorm,_

_I'm as jumpy as puppet on a string_

_I'd say that I had spring fever, but I know it isn't spring_

_I am starry eyed and vaguely discontented,_

_Like a nightingale without a song to sing_

_Oh why should I have spring fever,_

_When it isn't even spring?_

**_(It might as well be spring, Oscar Hammerstein)_ **

\---

**_1\. The complicated feelings of Iwaizumi Hajime_ **

When they first met, Iwaizumi Hajime thought, _I hate this boy._

The whole existence of Oikawa Tooru feels like darkness - Iwaizumi decides. The first time he shared it with Matsukawa and Hanamaki, they both laughed out loud and started teasing Iwaizumi about his strange interest in the new transfer student. He didn't react when they brushed it off immediately, because he understood. Oikawa Tooru is the type of person who will chatter all day, work hard, receive a mountain of love letters and stuffs like that.

 _But_ \- he thinks, as he strokes his fingers along the edge of the volleyball club's official members list- _but_ , he seems to enjoy looking at Oikawa in the dark. Iwaizumi remembers the first time he saw Oikawa in the dressing room under the turned off lights, he couldn't help but thought, it was _beautiful_. He probably never stopped spinning around and smiling at anyone he meets, but Iwaizumi couldn't help but think that his smile still brings out melancholy. He lets his inner grief flutters a little before clicking his tongue, walking towards the classroom. The corridor was dark, everyone was probably went home.

That's when he knows that he was right- not quite right, but, still- Oikawa is sitting alone at his desk, no one around, looking out the window. With his pen gripped tightly in hand and the evening darkness spreads across his cheeks, with his face tilted and thin shoulder, Iwaizumi observes how fit the darkness can suit him so well, before he let that thought melts into his heart and drags out thousands of other adjectives- how it was so _insignificant_ , so _natural_ scenery that was made for him. He knows that he has no good feelings towards him, but---

“Oikawa"

He simply speaks, entering the private space of the darkness. Oikawa doesn't startle, stirring softly when he sees him comes in- those slight agitations in the dark are gentle, almost making Iwaizumi feel sleepy. This was his first time seeing such a scene, but he knows that it will sure take a special corner of his heart, those days when the sunset was almost over, gently shifting the colors close to the horizon, darkness mixes with red is imprinted on the flesh of the other boy.

In this small room with the narrow darkness, Iwaizumi can’t see his face clearly. He straightens, places the paper on the table, and swallows softly. In the small room with gentle darkness, Iwaizumi,

"I'm here"

_Can only wait and then gently picks up the sweet sound from the other boy._

"The volleyball team’s list," he simply says, and turns to face the door.

Iwaizumi Hajime continues to walk under the slightly dark corridor, the warm lights from the office of the working teachers spilling onto his face. He hears the sound of his shoes rustling, the heavy volleyball bag clinging on his shoulder. When the chemistry teacher asks him why he was smiling, Iwaizumi shakes his head and puts the stack of documents down, but didn’t extinguish the softness on his face. He steps outside, pulls the door, prepares to leave.

"The transfer student is quite lively, isn't he?" They say "I'm glad he got along"

Iwaizumi shakes his head slightly- but doesn’t deny them, keeping the thought of _Oikawa Tooru who can control the dark_ back, like it’s a secret of his own. Through the window of Aoba Johsai High School, the teachers who remained at their office watching how the volleyball club vice-captain steps out of the school gate, heading towards the moon unfurling on hard concrete layers. He wipes the sweat off his forehead but never complains about the heat of summer inside his belly to the left; holding his bag with the exercise clothes in hands but never dissatisfies with its weight; He hates the darkness, but never, ever denies the way the night drifts around him, spreading softly on the way back home.

_**2\. Sun** _

"I hate him" Iwaizumi mutters while biting in the yakisoba one afternoon. Matsukawa and Hanamaki sit in front of him, exchanging a confused look.

“Iwaizumi" Matsukawa's voice comes and Iwaizumi somehow really misses the way that name _Iwa-chan_ was called, but he doesn’t say anything "You've been a close friend of him for over a _year_ ”

"So what?" He thinks he sounds angrier than he wanted to be, but Iwaizumi can't help but prevent that because whenever they argue, Oikawa always seems to be the most ridiculous person in the world "Why can't you both hate and love someone at the same time?"

"As long as your love is bigger, Iwaizumi" Hanamaki smiles, exhaling softly.

"That won't be long, anyway" Iwaizumi frowned.

"You're still with him. The two of you went home together the other day, hand in hand. Is that right?"

Iwaizumi feels a desire to deny, but he can do nothing but turn away because he knows that his friend is right. Those conflicting feelings last until the two of them decide to go back to their class before lunch ended, preparing for the test. Matsukawa says something like goodbye and also good luck, before he turns around and takes Hanamaki's hand with him. Within two months, Matsukawa had learned how to manipulate his rough hands, how to make his hand smaller and more gentle so well that Iwaizumi can catch an unexpected glint on Hanamaki's face when he was taken in his lover's hand. Iwaizumi wonders why their palms could fit together so well, why the gentleness came to them so simple, he wonders why they could come so close without _crashing_ , but just hand in hand.

He lets out a sigh, throws the crusts and milk cartons in the trash bin and leaves the rooftop. The corridor is empty- the teachers were taking lunch break, the students gathered to handle their lunchboxes in empty classrooms. The janitors already turned off all electricity during this time, and so the dim light from those closed windows was the only source of light he can see.

He leans his back against the door at the end of the corridor, limping until he feels someone grabbing his hand, and a weight on his shoulder.

"Iwa-chan"

Without turning back, Iwaizumi can tell who it was.

He stands still until Oikawa appears in front of him, grinning. The distinct darkness of the hallway clearly etches onto his face like a half of the moon. Some parts of him can’t accept that thought, _but Oikawa Tooru can control the nights and afternoon and anything in between_ , and Iwaizumi Hajime can’t help but admires that the darkness of this afternoon feels beautiful on Oikawa's face, coinciding with the soft lines of the person that Iwaizumi vowed never would liked him for an inch, but---

"I'm here." Iwaizumi straightens his back and says, sighing “What is it this time, Oikawa?"

“Supplementary science. Boring but they let we watch a movie about the universe so it's, yeah, okay" Oikawa shrugs. Iwaizumi just listens - he always did, but that was not what he wants to focus on. With his sharpened vision and the sentences that was only translated through perking up eyes and hand in hand, he listening to Oikawa in the dark, his eyes slowly following the curls of his brown hair, slightly tucked behind his ears.

"You know" he starts "We are lucky to have the sun, really. If UY Scuti- the biggest star that we ever discovered- is our Sun, then it will reach out to Saturn's place and swallow it all the planet inside "

Iwaizumi doesn’t answer. A gente grip on Oikawa's hand implies that he is listening.

"Giant stars like Eta Carinae burns fuel very quickly and emit enormous energy, its brightness is 1 million times higher than that of the Sun. If Eta Carinae is placed in the position of the Sun, all both rocky planets and Jupiter will be cooked by the tremendous heat and energy it produces "

"But our sun produces just enough energy for the Earth to develop life"

Iwaizumi was silent before letting the information block that just slipped out of Oikawa's mouth have enough time to sink into his mind. He never cares about the galaxy or the earth or even the sun, and Oikawa would be more angry than at any time before if he confesses that, but--

"To sum up all of that, Iwa-chan...”

But, the moment Oikawa smiles at the closed doors, Iwaizumi surrenders. He doesn't want Oikawa to read what he is thinking, that even if the sun disappears tomorrow and the earth dies, he will always, always accept it. Perhaps because Oikawa Tooru was not born to stand in the sun and perhaps Iwaizumi Hajime will always, always accept that truth. Neither light, or neither dark, in a small countryside where the sun comes down early or so much thunderstorms, he doesn't care as long as Oikawa is there. It was a natural fact that they were just two boys, not outstanding, not even special, but Iwaizumi is still a little confused that his worries were so big, so unlimited, so complicated that it couldn’t even fit in his mind but makes his fingers tremble a little.

"The sunlight is such a treasure for us, right?”

And he has to admit it- he hates the dark, but he never hates the way it covers him so gently, he never hates the fact that he understands Oikawa so deep. He imagined an Oikawa Tooru: captain, class monitor, _controller of the nights and also afternoons and everything in between;_ cracked knees and bruises gathering on his arms, tears in the changing room and sad smiles in the dark side of their class. The tch whenever he sees Kageyama around, a hundred serves, afternoons with no lights at all. He never hates the fact that because he knows Oikawa so much, it was only him who brushes away the unscrupulous smiles, the one who looked straight into the darkness in Oikawa, who will always be there, but never, ever leave him.

"Iwa-chan?"

Oikawa rubs his fingers on the back of Iwaizumi’s hand, once, twice, as smoothly as a calming night or just a rain on hills that no one has discovered, and Iwaizumi can't do anything but remains beside him, silent in the solitude of the afternoon.

_**3\. Maybe Iwaizumi Hajime doesn't mind** _

_Say "Nighty night" and kiss me_

_Just hold me tight and tell me you'll miss me_

_While I'm alone and blue as can be_

_Dream a little dream of me_

**_(Dream a little dream of me, Fabian Andre / Gus Kahn / Wilbur Schwandt)_ **

On the last day of that school year, Miyagi receives notice of the biggest storm of the year. Iwaizumi- though extremely tired to wake up in that kind of weather- is glad that at least the sun won't appear during their time at school (he also knows that he has that weird thought of Oikawa, but, yeah), gets out of bed and be ready for school. Almost no one go to school that day- Aoba Johsai tilted in the breeze at eighty-three kilometers per hour, the class is empty, and some students whose houses were near the school quiver while the principal stops by to mention the absence of their teachers, and that they could enjoy some free time before the school can arrange replacements. Iwaizumi Hajime- strong and conscious, curses the chair that was left alone in the position where Oikawa usually sits. He wonders why the gap he left could fill a room, before lowering his ego to pressing his hand on the phone screen.

"Oikawa"

Oikawa doesn't answer him at the other end. Iwaizumi hears the sound of wind blowing through his receiver and the sound of Oikawa's gasping, a slightly husky and somewhat resonant voice that he can ever mistaken for anyone, not being drowned out by the storm. He hears the footsteps echoing on the wet ground, the footsteps of the one he had _dreamt of holding his hand_ in a heavy rain like this. But- Iwaizumi reminded himself- that isn’t something he should be concerned about right now.

"Iwa-chan!" Oikawa raises his voice, not drowned by the wind. Iwaizumi doesn’t want to admit it, but he can feel relief in himself, exhaling softly.

“Oikawa? Where are you? You should stay home, you idiot!"

“I --- I can't"

The disruption in Oikawa's voice causes Iwaizumi to raise his eyebrows in confusion "What do you mean, you can't?"

"Iwa-chan" Oikawa answers, this time it's softer, but the throbbing sensation remains the same

"I'll move back to my old school"

"What? Your old school? Why? At the moment?"

“Because I'm an exchange student, you idiot!"

Oikawa seems to have bursted into tears and Iwaizumi clenches his teeth, leaving his lips almost bloody. _When has he forget it?_ It's just so hard because forgetting seems to happens so naturally when he's with Oikawa, quiet nights and fun conversations that he never wants to think about Oikawa leaving him. Iwaizumi blinks- to make sure this is reality and he never imagines Oikawa, clenches his fist on the table.

"What school is it?"

“Kokusai High School in Tokyo"

"Where are you now?"

“Sendai Station" Oikawa gasps "Iwa-chan ----"

"Why didn't you tell me yesterday?"

Iwaizumi is silent for a moment, allowing himself to think and a breath of daze to escape his lips before he hears someone's voice.

_"Do you really have to ask me that, Iwa-chan?"_

Someone in the middle row discreetly spoke to the next person- Iwaizumi listened to it along with the sound of the rain on the other end- someone said things like " _Best friends"_ and " _Inseparable_ ", things that Iwaizumi would never thought of if they are here. No gym, no shoes, no volleyball. Only him and Oikawa Tooru, here, right now.

“I'll come"

“What?"

"You heard it" he stands up, grabs the coat, hurriedly leave the bag on his chair. Several members of the volleyball team exchange insightful looks between, then he sees Yudacchi stands up, tossing him a heating bag from the other side of the room. The light from the classroom reflected on his warm face, causing Iwaizumi to realize his freckles faded in the light just like angels kissing from above. He nods, rushing out into the corridor like a storm.

"Iwa-chan!"

"Oikawa" Iwaizumi replies with a name- a name he has called for all this time, a name he wants to shout out _OIKAWA TOORU,_ not sarcastic but completely, honestly, though he is not sure Oikawa knows it. He did not turn off the phone, running through the teachers' room.

"The exchange period has ended, right?" They say, "It's a pity, isn't it? The ace and setter of the volleyball team?"

Iwaizumi shakes his head softly- but doesn’t deny them, or complains about the storm- he has never liked the sun anyway. There is no way he'll forgive Oikawa this time, _no way,_ and he should know that. This time he must be the one who touches those brown hair and tucks it behind his ear, saying embarrassing things like the _perfect trust between you and me, Iwa-chan,_ even though he never thought he would do something like that. Through the window of the Aoba Johsai High School, the teachers stayed to watch the way the volleyball club vice-captain runs out of the school gate, towards the horizon with dark gray clouds- but not dark at all, with sun shining out behind the gap, each strip of clouds gradually dissolved. _The storm is gone,_ they heard someone said.

He wipes the sweat off his forehead but never complains about the pain in his belly; or the fact that he has to travel so far to get where he wants to go. On the second floor, through the classroom, Kunimi and Kindaichi watch the way Iwaizumi gaspes but never slows down; hands of an ace, strong, but at the same time gentle, enduring, never hesitates, never, ever letting go. 

**_  
4\. Spring_ **

On a Saturday morning, the window blinds were pulled out, the lights were turned off and the owner of the house is a little pleased to see the narrow light shining on the wooden floor under his feet. He goes back inside, waking his sleeping lover.

The sleepy brown haired boy on the bed lazily stretches his arms and caresses the other’s face. Overcast, Tokyo having storms again.

"Iwa-chan" he calls softly.

"I'm here” the other replies, rough but cảing and familiar, rubbing his thumbs along the other’s dreamy face.

“Why are you still with me until now?"

"I don't know," Iwaizumi replies, sticking storms into lover’s lips “I just simply knew _I have to”_

Oikawa sits up, hugging him in the darkness of the day, _but_ no universe, no sun, no light, and is just simply more beautiful than anything Iwaizumi has ever known.

\----

_"We don't meet people we love, we recognize them"_

**_\---Anna Gavalda_ **


End file.
